


Nounours

by Olga69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, big dick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga69/pseuds/Olga69
Summary: Pour Harry, Vernon est un Dieu. Il aime ses formes rondes et surtout son énorme queue. Quand Dudley les surprends, il est heureux d'avoir un autre Dieu à adorer.





	Nounours

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un UA. Il n’y a pas de magie et pas de Poudlard.
> 
> Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Harry Potter
> 
>  

 

 

POV Dudley

Sa queue se mit à durcir. Dudley était furieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, c'était tellement...tellement dégoûtant...tellement... il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son dégoût, un dégoût qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En vérité, Dudley était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait et, bien que son cerveau lui dise qu'il devrait être réellement dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait, et qu'il devait s'en aller, il restait figé devant la porte entrebâillée de la chambre d'ami.

D'habitude, en été, il ne rentrait pas à la maison avant l'heure du souper, occupé à traîner avec sa bande. Mais ils avaient failli se faire chopper à piquer dans une boutique et il leur avait ordonné de se disperser. Il était donc retourné chez lui pour feuilleter le magazine porno qu'il avait pu cacher sous son large tee-shirt. En rentrant, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu’il n’avait pas vu son idiot de cousin dans le jardin ou ailleurs dans la maison à faire des corvées. C'est en montant les escaliers pour aller se branler tranquillement avec le magazine dans sa chambre qu'il avait entendu les gémissements provenant de la chambre d'ami.

Rétrospectivement, il se dit qu'il aurait dû reconnaître ce type de gémissement. En fait il ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de la fille de l'unique film porno possédé par la bande et qu'ils se refilaient les uns les autres ou qu'ils visionnaient ensemble chez l'un d'eux.

De la même façon, s'il l'avait reconnu, il aurait évité la chambre comme la peste à cause de la perspective de surprendre ses parents, les seuls ayant ce genre de relation dans la maison, ce qui lui aurait value une longue psychothérapie pour surmonter le traumatisme.

Mais il ne reconnu pas le son et au contraire s'approcha de la porte entrouverte pour jeter un coup d’œil.

La scène était surréaliste. Son cousin, son inutile de cousin, son monstre de cousin était allongé sur le dos en plein milieu du lit de la chambre d'amis. Il était nu, sur le dos et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la tête de lit. Entre ses jambes écartées il y avait la masse imposante de son père, Vernon Dursley, nu lui aussi et dont le sexe bandé pénétrait avec force l'anus du jeune garçon en dessous de lui.

De plus en plus à mesure qu'il regardait Dudley se disait qu'il trouvait ça dégoûtant,  immonde...mais il avait beau se convaincre, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle.

Il pouvait voir l'énorme bite de son père baiser le trou d'Harry sans ménagement. La matraque de chaire longue et épaisse, veiné et qui semblait plus dure que l'acier glissait semblait il sans effort entre les fesses de gamin de douze ans de son cousin.

Le visage d'Harry était aussi tout un spectacle. Le jeune adolescent était extatique. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, sa bouche était perpétuellement ouverte dans un cri de jouissances muet ponctué de soupir lourd et râles profonds.

Dudley sentait son corps réagir. Une chaleur importante commença à se diffuser dans son bas ventre jusqu’entre ses jambes.

Son sexe commença à se gorger de sang et se déployer dans son sous vêtement. En digne fils de son père et malgré son âge son sexe grandit tellement qu'il s’échappa de la gangue de tissu qui le retenait et commença à faire pression sur la braguette.

 

 

 

POV Vernon

Vernon aimait sa queue. Un mandrin énorme, près de 30 centimètre de long et 6 de large, veiné, un gland proéminent et pourpre. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était de la voir disparaître dans un petit trou.

Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à baiser Pétunia qui ne faisait que se plaindre de sa taille et qui lui avait refusé l'accès à son corps dès qu'elle avait été enceinte.

De toute façon, Vernon n'était pas très porté sur les femmes. Il préférait les garçons, les jeunes garçons.

C'était pour cela au départ qu'il s'était marié, pour produire son fantasme suprême, un petit amant qui serait la chaire de sa chaire...

Puis était venu Harry. Au départ il n'avait pas été trop content de la situation. Et puis il avait saisi l'avantage de la situation.

Sa femme détestait Harry et il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit isolé. C'était alors facile de faire en sorte que le petit trouve en lui une main charitable. S'il était le seul qui serait gentil avec Harry, le petit le vénérerait et il serait d'autant plus facile de le mettre dans son lit.

Alors Vernon avait patienté. Il était méchant quand Pétunia et Dudley étaient là et tout doux quand il était seule avec Harry.

Il posait l'enfant nu sur ses genoux et le caressait en lui disant des mots doux.

C'est à peu près vers les 6 ans d'Harry que, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Vernon commença ses travaux d'approche.

Il avait commencé à l’embrasser sur le visage puis sur la bouche. Oh, ce n’était pas de vrais baisers, juste de petits bécots sur les lèvres. Au début. Comme le petit semblait ne pas être dérangé par ça, il l’avait embrassé plus franchement, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de l’enfant, dévorant sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il étouffe presque.

La toute première fois qu’il avait fait un tel baiser à Harry, son visage rouge et extatique l’avait tellement fait bandé qu’il avait cru qu’il n’allait pas tenir et violer le trou du cul de l’enfant au risque de lui déchirer l’anus.

Il avait réussit à se calmer suffisamment longtemps pour sortir et aller voir un homme qu’il connaissait et qui vendait les charmes de gamins des rues. Il avait repéré un petit brun gracieux et l’avait amené derrière un rideau prévu à cet effet puis jeter sur le matelas avant de déchirer ses fringues. Il s’était enfoncé d’un coup en lui sans chercher à le préparer. Les cris de l’enfant avaient résonné dans tout le bâtiment pendant toute la durée de la saillie. Quand il avait eut fini, Vernon avait dut nettoyer de sa queue le sang qui la maculait et qui venait de l’anus déchiré du gosse qui s’était évanoui. Vernon avait alors payé le souteneur avec un supplément pour la casse avant de repartir, plus serein.

Il avait continué à entraîner Harry. La seconde étape avait était de l’habituer à voir sa queue puis à la toucher. L’enfant s’était montré fasciné par l’énorme sexe de Vernon et par ses boules pendantes de la taille de deux citrons. Il avait montré énormément d’enthousiasme à le toucher puis à le lécher et enfin à le sucer. Voire son énorme bite entre les lèvres distendues de son neveu était une source de jouissances infinie et avait suffit à Vernon pendant pas mal de temps.

Il avait aussi appris à Harry à avaler son sperme auquel il avait prit goût d’une façon effrayante, tétant la queue pour avaler goulument le liquide blanc et visqueux.

Quand il avait commencé à le doigter pour le préparer à l’enculer, Harry avait été surpris et ravis de ce nouveau jeu tellement agréable. Il avait montré tellement d’enthousiasme que Vernon avait décidé de passé plus tôt à la vitesse supérieure.

Utilisant des litres de vaseline, il avait présenté son gland rougeâtre à l’entrée du trou du cul d’Harry avant de pousser. Les premières minutes, l’enfant avait crié et pleuré mais une fois complètement à l’intérieur, ses mouvements avaient déclenchés le plaisir de l’enfant qui s’était mit à couinements comme une truie. Après cela, il avait recommencé encore, et encore, et encore…partout où ils pouvaient dès qu’ils pouvaient.

Oh oui, Harry était la salope parfaite pour lui, tellement parfaite qu’il en avait oublié son projet de départ : faire de son fils une salope.

 

 

 

POV Harry

Oh ! C’était si bon ! Comme il aimait cette queue qui fouillait ses entrailles, comme il aimait sentir son petit corps coincé sous l’amas de chaires généreuses de l’oncle Vernon pendant que sa vite lui ramonait le trou et que sa bouche aspirait ses lèvres et sa langue.

Pour lui, Vernon avait toujours été un dieu, son dieu. Il lui avait tout donné et Harry avait tout pris avec bonheur et il faisait tout son possible pour le contenter.

Il était fier de ce qu’il était et il était fier que son oncle soit fier de lui. Comme par exemple la fois où ils étaient dans un groupe d’amis de Vernon où il y avait plein d’enfants comme lui et pleins de messieurs comme Vernon et que tout le monde était nu.

Vernon lui avait demandé s’il arriverait à faire plaisir à un grand monsieur qui était là, Hagrid. Il avait lui aussi un enfant avec lui mais celui-ci criait beaucoup quand Hagrid essayait de mettre sa queue dans son trou.

Il faut dire qu’elle était énorme. Légèrement plus grande que celle de son oncle mais surtout deux fois plus épaisse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s’était avancé vers l’homme et s’était mit à califourchon sur lui. Il avait amené la queue énorme de l’homme jusqu’à son petit trou et avait commencé à descendre. Ça avait été très dur et douloureux mais Harry avait vu et entendu son oncle l’encourager ce qui fait qu’il n’avait pas abandonné et avait réussi. L’homme, Hagrid, était si content qu’il l’avait remercié avec beaucoup de ce bon lait de messieurs directement dans son cul. Euphorique, Harry était tombé sur le sol, son anus ouvert laissant échapper tout le lait.

Son oncle lui avait dit qu’il était fier de lui puis lui avait ordonné de lécher tout le lait qui sortait de son anus. Harry aimait ce genre de récompense.

Aujourd’hui avait été un jour comme les autres. La tante Pétunia avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre pour qu’il se réveille et prépare le petit déjeuner. En bas, l’oncle Vernon lui avait crié de se dépêcher et que lui et Dudley avaient faim. Harry savait que son oncle faisait ça pour cacher à quel point il aimait Harry, pour ne pas que sa famille soit jalouse. Harry comprenait et acceptait puisque dès qu’ils étaient seuls, son oncle n’était qu’à lui.

C’était les vacances scolaires. Harry était en vacance. Vernon aussi. D’habitude dans ces moments là son oncle les enfermait dans le garage pour baiser afin de ne pas être surpris par la tante Pétunia mais aujourd’hui, Pétunia était chez une amie pour la journée amie et Dudley était avec sa bande donc ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seul.

Sans que Vernon ne l’ordonne, Harry s’était mis nu et s’était mit à caresser la bosse de son oncle qui s’était mit à durcir. Mais Vernon l’avait poussé au sol avant d’enlever son pantalon et son caleçon pour sortir sa bite qui s’était dressée fièrement. Harry avait vu le gland rouge approcher de ses lèvres et il avait ouvert grand la bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Aussitôt, son oncle avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et s’était enfoncé tout au fond de sa gorge. Harry étouffait mais il ne voulait pas que cette merveilleuse sucette ne parte. Pourtant elle avait commencé à reculer jusqu’à ce que le bout du gland effleure ses lèvres avant de s’enfoncer à nouveau tout au fond de sa gorge.

L’oncle Vernon avait fait ça de nombreuses fois. Harry avait des larmes dans les yeux et de la morve coulait de son nez mais le pire, c’était la salive. Des flots sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que l’oncle se retirait et coulait sur son menton et son torse. Pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête, il voulait encore et encore que son oncle viole sa bouche.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement surtout que ça faisait longtemps que l’oncle Vernon n’avait pas jouis.

Il lui avait prit une poignée de cheveux pour le relever et avait sortit sa queue de sa bouche en même temps que jaillissant son foutre. Harry en avait plein la bouche et il en coulait encore. Finalement, avec des halètements de phoque en rut, l’oncle Vernon avait sortit sa queue de sa bouche et les derniers jets avaient giclés sur son visage.

Il n’avait pas avalé me sperme et l’avait montre à son oncle comme celui-ci lui avait appris à le faire.

« C’est bien petite salope » avait-il dit.

Puis il lui avait ordonné de ne pas avaler et d’utiliser le foutre pour se préparer dans la chambre d’amis.

Les yeux d’Harry s’étaient mis à pétiller et il s’était mit à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre tout en gardant la bouche bien close pour ne pas perdre le précieux liquide. Il sentait son cul frétiller dans l’attente de l’énorme bite de son oncle.

 

 

 

POV Dudley

A sa plus grande honte et à son plus grand dégoût, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de défaire son bouton et sa braguette avant de saisir son sexe gonflé qui avait jaillit.

Il se masturbait maintenant furieusement d’une main tout en se mordant le doigt de l’autre pour s’empêcher de gémir.

Son père et Harry avait changés de position. Maintenant son père était assis au bord du lit avec Harry sur ses genoux. Son cousin si désirable avait les jambes écartés et relevés par son oncle qui martelant sa queue dans son trou.

De là où il était, Dudley avait une vision imprenable sur l’énorme bite de son père qui rentrait se sortait sans cesse de ce petit cul.

Au bout d’un moment, Dudley entend son père pousser des grognements plus bruyants et plus rapprochés tout en accélérant la cadence de ses coups de reins. C’est à ce moment là que dans un rugissement, son père jouit à l’intérieur de son cousin qui se mit à couiner,  sûrement à cause de tout ce foutre qui lui giclait dans les entrailles et qui d’ailleurs se mit à déborder de son cul et à se rependre sur les couilles de son père.

Cette vision acheva Dudley qui jouit en expulsant son foutre sur la porte. Il avait le visage rouge et la respiration lourde. Il voulut bouger mais se prit les pieds dans son pantalon et s’effondra dans la pièce, le cul à l’air.

Rouge de honte, il releva la tête et tombe sur le regard de son père et de son cousin. Il voulut se relever pour reculer mais se prit à nouveau les pieds dans son pantalon et s’effondra sur les fesses en se cognant la tête contre la chambranle. Il ferma les yeux en se frottant le crâne et quand il les rouvrit, Harry était près de lui, a quatre patte, les yeux fixés sur sa queue bandée et encore dégoulinante de foutre.

Derrière,  son père était toujours assis sur le lit et dans le même état que son fils.

« Mais dit moi ! On dirait que mon petit Duddy n’est plus si petit que ça » dit son père en fixant sa queue. « Je vois que tu sais déjà un peu t’en servir. Je suis sûr que ma petite salope d’Harry va pouvoir t’apprendre le reste. »

« Non, je… » commença Dudley.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir. Harry venait de grimper à califourchon sur lui, son cul visqueux tout contre sa queue. Il se frottait sur son ventre rond et moelleux tout en mettant des bras autour de son cou et en l’embrassant goulument.

Avec ce corps chaud sur lui, ce cul qui frottait sa queue et cette bouche qui fouillait la sienne, Dudley ne put résister et se mit à répondre au baiser tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son cousin pour le presser encore plus contre lui.

« C’est bien » disait son père « avale sa langue, aspire ses lèvres, n’ai pas peur d’y aller il adore ça. Et puis serre un peu plus ses hanches ! Laisses-y la marque de tes doigts ! Cette pute à besoin d’être marque pour qu’elle se rappelle qui est le maître »

Obéissant à son père, Dudley prit même l’initiative de prendre une pleine poignée des cheveux de son cousin pour le presser un peu plus contre ses lèvres.

« C’est bien » dit Vernon « Maintenant petite salope, tu va descendre sucer sa queue. Tu aimes ça non ? Dit que tu aimes ça ? »

« J’aime ça Oncle Vernon ! J’aime tellement ça »

Dudley vit Harry se mettre à reculer et dans le même temps il sentit sa queue passer sous son cousin pour venir frotter sur son ventre puis son torse.

Alors qu’Harry descendait ses mains saisissaient les parties bien en chaires de Dudley pour les malaxer à son plus grand plaisir.

Dudley gémissait bruyamment et cria même quand Harry prit sa bite dans sa bouche. Mû par un instinct, sa main vint appuyer sur la tête de son cousin pour enfoncer sa queue tout au fond de sa gorge. Voyant ce qu’il avait fait, il la relâcha.

« Non ! Continue ! Il adore se faire baiser sa petite gueule de pute ! » s’exclama son père en prenant à son tour la tête d’Harry et en l’enfonçant sur la bite dure et mouillées de Dudley.

Celui-ci regardait fasciné le visage rouge et couvert de bave de son cousin. Il la sentait couler entre ses cuisses, chaude, visqueuse…c’était une sensation délicieuse.

Après quelques minutes, son père fit accélérer la tête d’Harry sur sa queue et Dudley sentit la jouissance revenir. Il poussa un grognement semblable à son père et se mit à jour à nouveau.

Dudley vit alors son cousin se relever prudemment puis s’avancer vers lui pour lui montrer sans bouche enfoutrée. Prit d’une fièvre post orgasmique, Dudley saisit la tête de son cousin et l’embrassa pour partager son propre sperme.

 

 

 

POV Vernon

Vernon regardait son fils avec fierté. Plus qu’un trou en devenir, Dudley était un autre lui. Un baiseur de cul de gamin. Ah il allait en briser des culs, c’était certain, et celui de cette salope d’Harry serait le premier.

Le petit cul serré d’Harry qui se trémoussait alors qu’il embrassait son fils fit redurcir sa queue et il sentit à nouveau son foutre affluer dans ses couilles. Mais il se retiendrait. L’attente rendait la jouissance tellement meilleure.

« Ça suffit, maintenant, il est temps pour Duddy de fourrer son premier cul »

Vernon ricana en voyant Harry se détacher de Dudley pour se mettre à quatre patte en dandinant du cul comme une putain professionnelle. Comme Dudley ne bougeait pas, Vernon se leva et s’accroupi à côté de lui.

« Allez fils, regarde ce petit cul. Il attend qu’une seule chose : se faire fourrer par une queue. »

Comme son fils était encore prit dans sa jouissance, Vernon l’aida à se redresser pour lui enlever son tee-shirt puis lui enleva son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Comme Dudley semblait vouloir cacher sa bite en rougissant, Vernon lui prit la main et la posa sur le cul d’Harry.

« Regarde, tu sens comme c’est doux et ferme à la fois ? Maintenant met ta main là, oui, sur le trou. Tu sens ? C’est chaud et visqueux à cause de mon foutre. Tu peux y mettre un doigt ou deux vas-y, cette salope adore ça. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Vernon prit la main de son fils et la posa sur le trou distendu d’Harry qui dégoulinait de crème blanche. Il lui fit mettre les doigts à l’intérieur jusqu’à ce que toute la main de Dudley soit dans le cul d’Harry qui miaulait de plaisir. Voyant qu’il bandait fort, Vernon fit se mettre Dudley à genoux et prit sa bite en main pour la guider jusque sur le trou de son neveu. Comme Dudley ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Vernon voulut lui pousser les fesses mais c’était sans compter Harry qui se recula. Vernon entendit son fils gémir alors que sa bite disparaissait dans les petites fesses excitantes du brun et sourit de convoitise.

« Bien maintenant, prends-lui les hanches. Plus fort, je t’ai dit qu’il aimait ça quand ça marque. Voilà, bien. Maintenant bouge, allez. »

Vernon fut satisfait de voir que Dudley avait pris le rythme et qu’il baisait Harry tout seul à présent. Voire la bite de son fils entrer et sortir d’un petit trou comme celui d’Harry était un pur régal. Bon, c’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas encore ses 30 centimètres mais pour douze ans, c’était impressionnant. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir eu une aussi grosse à cette âge. Il s’en souvenait très bien, c’était l’époque où il avait commencé à avoir des rapports sexuels.

A cette époque-là, il avait un petit voisin de huit ans qui n’arrêtait pas de le suivre de partout en posant des tas de questions. Un jour, il en avait eu marre et il l’avait entrainé dans un coin sombre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire alors il avait commencé à le déshabiller et à l’attacher pour l’humilier. Puis de fil en aiguille, les hormones aidant, il lui avait rentré sa queue dans le cul. Oh le gamin avait chialé, c’est sûr, mais il lui avait fourré son slip dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

Après l’avoir bien baisé, il était partit en le laissant là, nu, le cul dégoulinant de foutre. Oh il était pas vache, il l’avait quand même détaché et laissé ses vêtements. Il ne pensait jamais le revoir mais le gosse était revenu. Vernon avait donc passé sa jeunesse à baiser ce gosse. Mais au fur et à mesure qu’il grandissait, il se rendait compte que le gosse n’en était plus un et qu’il l’attirait de moins en moins. Quand il est parti à l’Université à 18 ans, le gosse en avait 15 et Vernon avait déjà de moins en moins envi de le baiser. A son retour de la Fac, trois ans plus tard, ce voisin avait 18 ans et ne l’excitait plus du tout. Par contre, son jeune frère de 11 ans, c’était une autre affaire. Comme son voisin ne cessait de lui confesser son amour en disant qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour lui, il lui avait demandé son frère et il avait accepté. Il avait accepté de voir l’homme qu’il aimait baiser son petit frère en espérant qu’il lui reviendrait. Vernon ne l’avait pas touché de tout l’été et après était parti faire sa vie.

Tous ses souvenirs avaient passablement excité Vernon et des litres de pré foutre coulait de son gland. Son fils grognait en enfonçant sa bite gonflé dans le cul de son cousin. Vernon fut satisfait de voir que, sans qu’il n’ait rien eu besoin de dire, son fils enfonçait sa bite de toutes ses forces dans les entrailles d’Harry, ses cuisses rondes claquant contre les fines d’Harry. Il pouvait voir le cul rebondis de son fils ondulait à chaque coup et se serrer pour retenir la jouissance. Les râles de Dudley étaient ceux d’un chien en rut et la pièce empestait la sueur et le foutre, les odeurs du sexe. Dudley poussa alors un râle plus fort que les autres et sa main se précipita sur les cheveux d’Harry pour tirer une pleine poignée de ses cheveux alors qu’il se vidait dans ses entrailles.

 

 

POV Harry

C’était décidé. Pour Harry, Dudley était aussi un dieu. Il voulait encore vénérer sa queue avec son cul et sa bouche comme il le faisait avec son oncle. Quand il sentit le foutre de Dudley fouetter ses tripes, Harry eut lui aussi un orgasme. Oh il n’y avait pas beaucoup de foutre, mais la jouissance avait totalement secoué son petit corps, le laissant presque assommé.

Harry se retrouvé donc béatement couché sur le sol, les jambes écartés et son trou du cul grand ouvert laissant s’échapper une petite cascade de foutre qui formait une flaque sous lui.

Combien de fois son oncle lui avait-il donné de ces orgasmes gigantesques ? Il ne saurait le dire, autant de fois qu’il avait mis sa queue dans son cul. Il lui était même arrivé d’en avoir deux ou trois avant que son oncle décharge.

Il sentit alors qu’on prenait ses fesses et que quelque chose de dur se posait sur son petit trou.

« Oh ? Tu en veux encore » disait la voix de son oncle. « Tu es un sacré queutard fils ! Comme ton père ! Mais moi aussi j’en ai envi…attends, j’ai une idée. Met toi là ! »

Il sentit la large main de son oncle prendre fermement son bras et le relever. Dudley était couché sur le lit, sa grosse bite émergeant de la masse de son ventre et de ses cuisses comme un mat. Elle luisait encore de son propre foutre et du jus anal d’Harry.

Celui-ci voulut aller sucer son cousin mais Vernon l’en empêcha. Il se mit face à lui et, le prenant par les bras, il le souleva pour poser son cul sur la bite de son fils qui s’enfonça dans le trou chaud et élastique. Vernon poussa alors les épaules d’Harry pour le faire se coucher, dos contre le ventre de Dudley.

Harry souriait. C’était bon, si douillet le ventre de son cousin, comme celui de son oncle. Il adorait tellement leur ventre larges, leurs cuisses molles et douces et leur cul volumineux.

C’est alors qu’il vit son oncle prendre sa bite en main et s’avancer entre ses cuisses et celles de Dudley. Il n’allait quand même pas ? Harry était à la fois effrayer d’avoir ces deux queues dans son cul qu’excité par cette perspective.

Il sentit Vernon poser son gland sur son trou au-dessus de la bite de son fils et pousser. La douleur était si forte que les yeux d’Harry se mirent à rouler dans ses orbites alors que sa bouche s’ouvrait dans un cri muet. C’était tellement…tellement énorme, tellement gros. Il se sentait totalement rempli et même plus encore. Il avait l’impression que si son oncle se mettait à bouger, il allait voir sa queue déformer son ventre. Vernon se pencha alors sur son neveu et se mit à l’embrasser. Il dévorait les lèvres d’Harry et frottait sa moustache contre sa peau.

Harry était au ciel. Il avait encore mal mais il prenait encore plus de plaisir. Le cul distendu par deux énormes queues, noyé entre deux ventres énormes et moelleux, Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il sentait la jouissance revenir à grand pas et son oncle n’avait même pas encore commencé à bouger.

Il sentit le sexe de Vernon glisser en arrière dans son cul puis s’enfoncer à nouveau, tout au fond. Harry cria alors qu’il jouissait encore une fois. Mais bien évidemment, Ni Vernon ni Dudley n’avaient fini. Vernon recommença alors à glisser dans l’étroit canal d’Harry et se mit à bouger en cadence.

POV Dudley

C’était…C’était tellement bon ! Sentir sa bite prise dans un cul si étroit alors que celle de son père glissait contre elle, c’était…il avait l’impression que son père le branlait avec sa bite. Son corps était en feux et se feu n’allait pas tarder à déborder.

« Papa ! je vais…je vais… ! »

POV Vernon

Sentir cette autre queue contre la sienne était tellement jouissif mais le plus jouissif était de penser que c’était celle de son fils, un autre lui. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps non plus.

« Moi…moi aussi mon fils je vais…AHHHHH !!! »

POV Harry

Un autre orgasme se faisait encore sentir, Harry le savait mais il était tellement enfermé dans son plaisir, qu’il ne pouvait plus se contrôler pour le retarder. Heureusement, c’est à ce moment-là que Vernon et Dudley jouirent en même temps et que leur foutre brulant gicla jusqu’au plus profond de ses entrailles. L’orgasme fut tellement fort que pendant quelques instants, Harry ne vit que du blanc. Quand sa vue revint, il vit son ventre gonflé par tout le foutre qui était à l’intérieur. Il sourit en caressant la petite bosse de son ventre avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

Épilogue

« Dis Maman, Pourquoi tu as un gros ventre ? Tu attends un bébé ? »

Harry se retourna et sourit à son fils de sept ans. Kaden était nu, ses vêtements éparpillés derrières lui. Ils avaient dû être négligemment jetés sur le sol en même temps que son cartable lorsque l’enfant était revenu de l’école.

« Mais non mon cœur » dit Harry en passant sa main sous le tablier qu’il mettait pour cuisiner et caresser son ventre tendu. « Papa et Papi sont revenus ce midi avec des amis et ils ont mis beaucoup de leur lait dans mon cul. »

« Vrai ? » demanda le garçon, les yeux brillants. « Je peux en avoir ? »

« Tu devrais aller faire tes devoirs non ? »

« S’il te plait maman ! » dit le petit garçon les yeux brillants.

Harry n’avait jamais pu résister à ses yeux. Depuis que l’assistance sociale leur avait amené Kaden deux ans auparavant, Harry était totalement amoureux de cet enfant. C’était aussi le cas de Vernon et Dudley qui gâtaient le petit enfant plus que de raison.

« Très bien, d’accord » soupira Harry en souriant.

Kaden sourit et s’allongea sur le sol alors qu’Harry enlevait son tablier qui était le seul vêtement qu’il portait dans la maison. En fait, tous vivaient nus depuis que la tante Pétunia était partie des années auparavant. Vernon, qui ne la supportait plus, avait tout simplement divorcé et l’avait viré de la maison. Elle avait espéré garder son fils avec elle mais celui-ci avait préféré vivre avec son père.

Il n’y avait donc eut plus qu’eux trois pendant des années. Cela avait été des années merveilleuses mais voilà, Harry continuait à grandir et même si à 19 ans il paraissait toujours n’en avoir que 15 et que Dudley s’en contentait, c’était déjà trop vieux pour Vernon. Il avait donc fallu trouver un nouvel apport de chaire jeune pour lui.

C’est là qu’ils avaient pensé à devenir famille d’accueil. Kaden avait été leur premier et leur seul jusque-là. Il avait été recueilli, Vernon et Dudley l’avaient initié et il était resté. Bien sûr, sur le papier, le père était Vernon mais Harry et Dudley se considéraient vraiment comme les parents du jeune Kaden.

Harry s’accroupit au-dessus de son fils et retira le plug qui gardait son cul fermé. Il approcha son cul du visage de son fils qui se mit à laper le liquide blanc qui coulait de l’anus de celui qu’il considérait comme sa maman. C’était bon, c’était chaud. Soudain, Harry poussa plus fort et une grosse giclée macula le visage de l’enfant. Le deux se mirent à rire.

« Encore ! Encore ! » réclama Kaden.

« Encore ? très bien » dit Harry.

Il se mit à pousser et tout le sperme visqueux coula de son trou usé. Kaden ouvrit la bouche pour en recevoir le plus possible. La bouche pleine, il s’amusait à recracher en faisant la fontaine. Une fois vide, Harry se releva et se retourna pour voir son fils. Le visage tout blanc et luisant, les cheveux trempés, Kaden était au centre d’une marre de foutre et riait. Il se retourna et se mit à jouer dans la crème blanche.

Heureux de le voir jouer, Harry remit son tablier et se remit à cuisiner pour le repas du soir. Pendant ce temps, Kaden continuait à s’amusait. Il nageait dans le foutre, faisait des glissades sur le ventre, se frottait avec, le léchait,…puis il en prit dans sa main et essaya d’en mettre dans son petit trou, mais ça ne marchait pas beaucoup. Il en était encore là quand il a entendu la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir.

« Papa ! Papi ! » cria l’enfant en se relevant.

Il glissa plus qu’il ne courût jusqu’au hall d’entrée et se jeta dans les bras de la première personne qu’il trouva, c’est-à-dire son père, Dudley Dursley. Celui-ci l’entoura de ses bras et se mit à l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Bonjour champion ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh ! Tu es tout collant »

« Maman m’a donné le lait que Papi et toi et les messieurs de midi vous avez donné à Maman. J’en avais partout, c’était cool ! »

« Il t’as « donné », hein ? »

« Je n’ai pas pu résister à ses yeux » dit Harry en s’approchant de Dudley pour l’embrasser après avoir fait la même chose avec Vernon.

Puis il se mit à genoux et ouvrit le pantalon de Dudley et sortit sa queue pour l’avaler. Dudley reposa Kaden et se mit à enlever veste et chemise en grognant de contentement. Pendant ce temps, le petit garçon s’était précipité sur son grand-père qui l’avait embrassé encore plus furieusement que ne l’avait fait son père.

« Allez gamin, maintenant, que dois-tu faire pour accueillir ton maitre ? »

Kaden sourit et sauta des bras de son papi. Il lutta quelques instants avec la ceinture de Vernon jusqu’à ce que celui-ci lui vienne en aide et la dégrafe avant d’ouvrir lui-même son pantalon. Sa queue, non retenu par des sous-vêtements, jaillit et manque de frapper Kaden. Le garçon prit alors la grosse queue à pleine main et commença à suçoter le bout du gland puis à le mettre dans sa bouche.

La bite de l’oncle Vernon n’avait pas faiblie depuis toutes ces années. Elle était toujours se mandrin dur et juteux qu’avait aimé Harry et qu’adorait Kaden. Celle de Dudley, quant à elle, avait dépassé toutes les attentes. De la même largeur que celle de son père, elle était légèrement plus longue avec un gland épais et rouge à souhait.

Harry la savourait jusqu’à ce que Dudley mette sa main sur sa tête et ne s’enfonce totalement dans sa gorge. Prit par surprise, Harry faillit s’étouffer mais Dudley le relâcha. De la salive se mit à couler abondamment sur son torse alors que ses yeux pleuraient mais il en voulait encore.

De son côté, Vernon essaya la même chose avec Kaden. Il prit sa petite tête dans son énorme paluche et se mit à enfoncer doucement sa queue mais ça coinçait alors il décidé d’abandonner…pour le moment.

Comme tous étaient nus et excités, il fut décidé de laisser tomber le diner pour le moment et de se rendre au salon pour baiser. Dudley prit Harry sur ses genoux et se mit à le doigter en utilisant les restes de sperme encore visqueux qu’il avait dans le cul. Harry miaulait de plaisir, surtout quand la main de Dudley disparut complètement dans son cul.

Pendant ce temps-là, Vernon était avec Kaden. Il remarqua un pouf et eut une idée. Il ordonna à Kaden de se coucher dessus, sur le dos et la tête pendante avant de présenter son gland à ses lèvres. Son petit-fils ouvrit la bouche et accueillit l’épaisse bite dans sa bouche. Centimètres après centimètres, Vernon le pénétra. Arrivé au fond de sa gorge, il sentit une résistante.

« Fais comme si tu avalais mon cœur » dit Harry qui s’était rapproché et qui s’était agenouillé à côté de son fils.

Kaden obéit et il sentit le gland glisser plus loin dans sa gorge. Harry souriait en caressant les cheveux de son fils et Dudley, de l’autre côté regardait avec des yeux brillant sa jeune gorge se soulever pour laisser passer la bite de son père. Finalement, les poils du pubis de Vernon touchèrent le menton de son pett-fils.

« C’est bien mon cœur ! » s’exclama Harry en embrassant les joues distendus de son fils.

Kaden avait les yeux et le visage rouge. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et de la morve coulait de son nez. Il sentait l’envie de vomir mais avec l’énorme queue de son Papi dans la bouche c’était impossible, il ne pouvait même pas respirer. Finalement, Vernon retira sa queue et Kaden put respirer à nouveau. Il cracha de la salive, toussa mais il souriait.

« C’est bien » dit Vernon « tu es une bonne pute. Bientôt, tu pourras tenir assez longtemps pour que Papi te remplisse le ventre avec sa crème. »

« J’ai hâte Papi ! » s’exclama Kaden. « Mais heu…maintenant… »

Il descendit du pouf et se mit à quatre pattes en écartant ses fesses avec ses mains.

« Comment on dit ? » demanda Vernon.

« S’il vous plait Maître ! Je peux avoir votre bite dans mon cul ? » dit Kaden en répéttant le texte longuement appris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis une pute et que je veux être remplie de foutre ! »

« Bon petit » dit Vernon en souriant.

Il mit sa main sous sa queue dégoulinante et récupéré du pré foutre qu’il fit glisser sur le petit cul doux de Kaden. Il enfonça ensuite un doigt, puis deux. L’enfant ronronnait presque tellement il aimait ça, mais il n’osait pas demander à son oncle de lui donner sa queue. Maman lui avait dit qu’une bonne pute prenait ce que son maitre lui donnait, ni plus ni moins.

Enfin, Vernon s’accroupit et présenta son gland devant le petit trou encore serré de son petit-fils. Prenant l’enfant par les hanches, il commença à forcer le passage. Par derrière, Harry et Dudley s’étaient allongé et regardaient le gland rouge ouvrir le trou de leur enfant. Ils le virent glisser doucement dans le jeune anus jusqu’à ce que, d’un coup, les parois de Kaden se referment sur lui. Satisfait, Vernon se mit à enfoncer plus loin sa grosse bite dans le petit trou du cul. Quand enfin elle fut complètement enterrée, Dudley releva Harry et s’installa dans un fauteuil pour faire assoir son cousin sur sa queue.

Harry était aux anges. Il n’était vraiment heureux qu’avec une belle et grosse queue dans son cul déjà usé. Oh comme c’était bon, oh comme il aimait Dudley et sa queue et comme il regrettait celle de Vernon qu’il voyait entrer et sortir de l’anus de son fils qui se tordait de plaisir.

Tout comme lui, Kaden était une pute née. Il aimait tellement se faire baiser, il aimait tellement avoir une queue dans son cul. Pour l’instant, les seuls qu’il avait le droit d’avoir c’était celle de son Papi et de son papa. Mais Papi avait promis que quand il serait plus grand, il aurait le droit de rencontrer d’autres Messieurs qui lui mettraient aussi leurs bites dans le cul. Il avait tellement hâte d’être plus grand.

Vernon soufflait comme un phoque dans ce petit cul bien étroit malgré les nombreux assauts qu’il avait déjà subit depuis qu’il l’avait défloré pour la première fois. Il ne se lassait pas de ses deux globes roses qu’il pouvait saisir à pleine main et de ses hanches étroites qui pouvaient se briser à chacun de ses coups de boutoir. Il était tellement excité qu’il jouit, déversant son foutre dans les intestins du petit garçon.

« Non ! Papi ! Sort pas ! » avait gémit l’enfant alors qu’il avait senti le gros homme retirer sa bite épaisse.

« Ne t’inquiète pas mon cœur, j’arrive » dit Dudley. « En attendant, serre bien les fesses pour ne pas perdre le bon lait de Papi. »

Kaden avait obéit en sanglotant. Il devait obéir, il avait été formé pour ça Dudley continua à baiser Harry tout en surveillant son fils pour qu’il garde bien tout le sperme. Assis dans un fauteuil tout prêt, Vernon faisait de même. Lorsqu’un peu de crème blanche ressortait, sa grande main frappait fort les fesses tendres de son petit-fils qui serrait encore plus son petit trou.

Enfin, Dudley Jouit au fond de l’anus d’Harry et le laissa tomber au sol où il s’écrasa comme une poupée de chiffon, vaincu par son orgasme. La bite en avant, il se dirigea vers son fils puis se mit à genoux avant de l’enculer lentement, presque tendrement.

« C’est bien, oui, prends la toute, tu aimes, hein ? »

« Oui ! oui, Papa ! J’aime ! J’aime ça ! » gémit Kaden.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait rampé vers Vernon et avait commencé à nettoyer sa queue. C’était le seul service que son oncle lui demandait encore et il l’accomplissait toujours avec plaisir. Vernon lui prit la tête et enfonça sa queue totalement dans la gorge d’Harry et l’y laissa.

Quand Dudley jouit à son tour dans le cul de son fils, Vernon était à nouveau prêt. Il poussa Harry puis son fils et encula à nouveau Kaden qui poussa un petit cri de surprise puis un miaulement de plaisir.

Dudley soupira en souriant puis plaça Harry face à son fils avant de l’enculer à son tour. Aux anges, Harry prit la tête de Kaden et se mit à l’embrasser à pleine bouche alors que chacun d’eux était défoncé magistralement par deux formidables bites.

Vernon jouit. Dudley aussi mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne voulut laisser aller le cul dans lequel ils se trouvaient et continuèrent à bouger à l’intérieur jusqu’à devenir dur.

Dudley jouit encore trois fois dans le cul d’Harry et Vernon quatre dans celui de Kaden. L’enfant transpirait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités à cause de la pression dans son petit ventre.

Quand Vernon jouit pour la dernière fois et se retira. Kaden essaya de toutes ses forces de refermer son anus pour garder tout le foutre en lui. Comme Harry plus tôt, son ventre était gonflé, bombé. Le visage abrutie de fatigue il tomba dans les bras d’Harry.

« T’as vu ? Moi aussi j’attends un bébé » dit-il d’une voix fatigué

Harry le pris alors dans ses bras et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il enfonça sa langue dans la petite bouche de son fils, gouttant sa salive. A ce moment là, Kaden, qui n’arrivait plus à rester éveillé, s’endormi et  L’intégralité du contenu foutreux de son estomac se déversa sur Harry et sur le sol autour d’eux. Harry sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Une bite se présenta alors devant sa bouche. C’était celle de Dudley qui réclamait encore de l’attention. Harry sourit et la lui accorda totalement. Vernon prit Kaden dans ses bras et enfonça a nouveau sa bite dure comme de l’acier dans le cul de l’enfant endormi qui ne broncha même pas. En riant intérieurement du spectacle, Harry se dit qu’il faudrait peut-être un frère ou deux à Kaden, qui sait…

 


End file.
